The Breakfast/Transcript
(Episode opens up on a split screen showing the same image of a planet with Hater's ship near it. A rooster crows. The left side of the screen zooms in on the planet while the right side of the screen zooms in on Hater's ship. Both Wander and Hater are sleeping; the former in his hat on Sylvia, the latter in his bed.) Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... (Wander wakes up happily.) Wander: (yawns) Good morning, you delightful new day! (Hater wakes up groggly.) Hater: Ohhhhh... (Wander gets out of his hat and puts it on his head; then sits in a meditation position.) Wander: (meditating) Hoooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... (Hater flips up his laptop and checks his emails.) Hater: (clicking mouse in time) Stupid. Dumb. Lame. Dumb. Nobody cares about your trip. Ugh, cats!! (knocks laptop away) (Both Hater and Wander stop for a minute and sniff their armpits.) Wander: Hoo... Hater: Hoo! (Cut to Wander and Hater in the shower. Wander scrubs himself while Hater just stands there.) Wander: Doot doodiloo, Doo dat doodaloo Hater: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (continues throughout) Wander: Doo doo do dado, Do do do do, Dat dat dado, Do doodilooilooloo Doodalootdadoodidoo, Didiliditdididoodilidoo, Didilidi doodoodididoo (stops scrubbing) One more time! (resumes scrubbing) Doodoodoodaloo, Didiliddiddledididoo Doodadootdoot doodoot didi doot doot doo Didillit didillit didillit doo Biddlii bip bi dip boop, meow! (The bubbles on the "brush" Wander was using dissipate, revealing it to be a beaver.) Wander: Uh, thank you, sir. (The beaver smiles, revealing Wander's fur stuck in its teeth, then hops off. Hater stops groaning.) (Cut to Wander and Hater approaching the bottom of a pine tree and the bathroom respectively. Wander gets a pinecone and uses it to brush his teeth; Hater grabs his electric toothbrush and uses that; one second later, his jaw breaks off. He puts it back on and brushes; again it falls off. He reattaches it and brushes carefully; again it breaks off. He growls angrily and picks it up, and holds onto it while he brushes.) (Cut to Wander and Hater beginning to workout; Wander stretches from side to side; Hater just sits there and falls back. Wander lies down and starts doing push-ups quickly; Hater struggles to do one.) Hater: (pants) One... (pauses, shifts eyes) Hundred! (into hallway) One hundred! (faints and pants tiredly) (Cut to a close up of Wander and Hater on either side; there is a growling noise and they glance downward. Tilt down to their growling stomachs as they grip them; tilt back up at their wincing faces as the title appears, freeze-frame. Both walk off.) (Cut to Sylvia and Peepers, both sleeping.) Wander: Sylvia?...Sylvia?... (whispers) Sylvia? Hater: PEEPEEERRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!!!!!! (Peepers jolts awake.) Hater: I'm starving! Peepers: Sir yes sir! Sorry sir! (puts helmet on and zips away) Sylvia: (opens one eye, drowsy) Yeah, buddy? (Right side cuts to Hater at his dinner table.) Wander: Would you like some delicious and nutritious breakfast? Sylvia: (yawns) Thanks, pal. (lies down, sighs) In a little bit. Right now I could use about... (stretches) Ten more minutes of sleep. (sighs) 'Kay? Wander: (voice lowering in volume) No prob, I totally hear ya. If my friend wants ten more minutes, then ten minutes she'll get. (lowest volume) I'll just go and rustle up some grub anyway... (voice gets so low, it can't be heard) Sylvia: Wander... (Right side cuts back to Hater still at his dinner table. Peepers starts to set it up. Left side comes back to Wander. He searches everywhere. Right side cuts back to Peepers with candles. Left side cuts back to Wander lifting a rock. His stomach growls.) Wander: Patience, boy, patience. (Wander puts the rock down. He holds his breath, searching underwater. He lifts it back up, his head covered in plants. Right side cuts back to Peeper holding Hater's breakfast. Left side cuts back to Wander, looking under the plants. He finds a turnip, only to find a caterpillar on it. Right side cuts back to Peepers with Hater's breakfast. He lifts the dome, and on the plate are toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some fruit. Left side cuts back to Wander.) Wander: Oh, sorry. Wander and Peepers: Bon appétit! (Wander puts down the turnip with the caterpillar. As he looks everywhere, Lord Hater smells his breakfast. He kicks it up on the ceiling. Cut back to Wander. He gasps, finding an egg on a tall tree. Cut back to Hater's thrown-away breakfast. It splattered all over Peepers. He wipes it off. Cut back to Wander starting to climb the tree. Cut back to Peepers making Hater pancakes, disgusted, throwing it away. Various others include waffles with whipped cream and fruit, an omelet with sausages and orange slices, French toast with some fruit, a cinnamon roll, and a shrimp cocktail. He throws them away. At Wander's story, Sylvia is still sleeping, She starts to wake up.) Sylvia: Need some help, buddy? Wander: Nope. Hater: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! All your breakfasts are BAD! Wander: Get some more sleep! Hater: GET OUT OF MY WAY! Wander and Hater: I'll do it myself! (Wander falls off a branch, while Hater walks off.) Peepers: The kitchen is the other way, sir. Wander and Hater: I got it! (Sylvia nods her head and she and Peepers roll their eyes. Wander climbs up to dangerous places, while Hater searches everywhere for the kitchen. A branch Wander is on breaks, while Hater uses the map.) Hater: "You are here". (Wander grabs on a branch by using his pinkie.) Hater: AAAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS SO HARD!!!!!! (Wander continues to climb on branches. Hater continues to find the kitchen. He opens the locker room.) Hater: Whoops! (He closes it back up. As he searches, he finds another door. It was a movie theater.) Hater: Oh! Sorry. (He closes it back up. As he still searches, he finds Peepers cleaning up the mess.) Hater: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! (He closes it back up. He opens another door, finding the kitchen. He closes it back up and then opens it, finally found it. Wander finally reached to the top.) Wander and Hater: I did it! Hater: I found the kitchen! Wander and Hater: YEAH!!! (Wander kisses the egg as a branch breaks off. Hater comes in the refrigerator.) Hater: Is there a button? The secret word! Open! OPEN! GO, FRIDGE, GO! (Hater opens it.) Hater: Oh! (Wander starts to fall off as Hater searches for the eggs. He puts out the food. Wander catches the egg as his hat is used as a parachute. Both Wander and the egg are still unharmed.) Hater: (groans) It's SO hard to GET EGGS!!! (He grabs out the eggs as he puts them and other food products in back in the fridge.) Hater: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! (Now in anger, Hater destroys the fridge. He shakes it as Wander scoots down, and climbing back up. He back on the way top of the tree. Hater opens it back up, with the food still unharmed. He grabs out the eggs, while Wander climbs back down. He places it next to Sylvia with Hater placing down his ruined, messy eggs.) Wander: And now, toast. (voice lowering in volume) Because I know how you like your toast. (One of Sylvia's eyes pop up.) Wander: Now, where am I going to find toast around...? (Hater holds two slices of toast and looks around and finds the toaster.) (Wander finds a bunch of wheat and sighs. He uses a scythe to cut some of the wheat. As he mixes it to make dough, pounds it, makes an oven, and, a few quick seconds later, the toast was quickly baked. As he does so, Hater waits impatiently for the toaster to warm up, only to find it unplugged. He plugs it back into the outlet and walks offscreen. The toaster starts to electrocute.) Wander: Mm-mmm. Freshly baked. (He finds many creatures. He gives them each a slice of toast.) Wander: No... problem... my... hungry... little... friends. There's... plenty... for... every... (Wander winds up with one slice.) one. (As he gives the last slice of toast to a bird, Hater's toaster starts to smoke, water comes out at his ceiling. He returns. While doing so, Wander makes toast again.) Hater: No, no, NO! (He quickly turns the toaster off. Wander carefully places the toast next to the egg, while Hater places his toast on the eggs. Montage of Wander and Hater making breakfast.) Wander: Juice, juice, juice... Hater: Where's the stupid juice?! (Finds a Watchdog eating an orange, as Wander finds a bush full of purple fruit.) (Wander pulls it out, as Hater pulls the Watchdog's orange out of his hand.) (Wander tries to break open the purple fruit while Hater searches for a juicer.)'' Hater: Found it! (They squish their fruits into their cups.) Wander and Hater: Ah, half... Wander: ...full! Hater: ...empty! Wander: And now... (Wander and Hater simultaneously make eggs, the former making his over a campfire, the latter making his messily on a stove. Wander and Hater are finished making their breakfasts. Wander starts to eat his breakfast. Just as Hater's about to take a bite of his breakfast, he smells Wander's perfect breakfast.) Wander: (He notices Hater up in the sky in his ship.) Aw, poor Lord Hater. Wonder if he's hungry. (He creates an orbble bubble and walks away from Sylvia. As soon as he's gone, Lord Hater's lightning flashes and he appears behind Sylvia. Wander arrives in Lord Hater's dining room and examines Hater's plate.) (Both start to smell their breakfasts.) Wander: Egh! (As Wander begins to clear Lord Hater's place and set it in a more elegant manner, Hater picks up Sylvia's breakfast. His attention is drawn away from it when he hears angry growls, and he realizes that he's surrounded by the animals that Wander gave bread earlier.) Hater: Ooh, I'm so scared. I'd better not steal this breakfast, or I might get mauled by a squirrel. Heh, stupid nature. (The animals from earlier start to attack him.) Hater: AAAAHHHH! I'm being mauled by a squirrel! I'm being mauled by a squirrel!!! Ow, get off, get off! Stop it! Aah! Wander: Silly goose, you brought a water glass, not a juice glass. (Replaces the glass with a new one. The animals continue chasing Hater.) Hmm. I feel like something's missing. Aah! Perfect. And now... (Writes a note.) "Dear Lord Hater, please enjoy this scrumptious breakfast that I made for you. Your friend, Wander." (Hater teleports himself back to his ship. Wander returns to Sylvia, who is relaxing.) Sylvia: Oh, thanks, pal. Wander: It was no problem. No problem at all. Hater: (Hater smells the food Wander made, puts on the napkin on him, and takes a bite in excitement) Oh yeah! (he continues eating) Sylvia: (Notices that Wander has no breakfast.) Wait, you don't have any? Here, buddy, you want some of mine? Wander: No, no, no, no, no. I'll find some food somehow. Right now, I'm just happy that you're happy. Sylvia: Always racking up the karma points, huh, Wander? (As Hater eats the breakfast Wander gave to him, he finds his note.) Hater: "Dear Lord Hater, please enjoy this scrumptious breakfast as a token of our friendship? P.S.: The secret ingredient is love. (starts to become disgusted.) P.P.S.: If you eat this, we're best friends... (He vomits to his horror.) ...forever"? AAAAAHHHHH!! (Hater angrily throws his breakfast out the window, landing it on Wander. Wander starts to eat his breakfast, with Hater unamused. Episode ends.) (In an animatic, Sylvia and Peepers are sleeping and have the same dream.) Category:Transcripts